How the Rockwaller Stole Christmas
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Bonnie and Junior are plotting to steal Christmas from the Possibles. Can Kim stop them? This is a parody of the Dr. Seuss story-poem "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." The poem is rated T for the use of an obscene gesture and brief crude humor.
1. Parts 1-5

**"How the Rockwaller Stole Christmas"**  
**For the first of the two winter poems**  
**That you're reading away or at your home**  
**Just to let everyone know, the entire selection (including the intro) is in rhyme**  
**This is to save everyone, especially Whitem, a whole lot of time**  
**It is for his 10th Winter Writing Contest, so it'll be brief**  
**I promise that I won't take any Fannies awards for this, or else I'd be a thief **  
**It features Bonnie in such a grumpy Grinchy feeling**  
**But Junior gives her an idea that is worth...how should I say...stealing**  
**Let's see how it goes**  
**Will they get away scot-free or get caught? Who knows.**  
**The poem is rated T **  
**As you can see**  
**For some minor swear words (but including a gesture that is obscene) **  
**So it is why is it suitable for those over the age of 13.**  
**And humor that is (briefly) crude**  
**And for the snark in Bonnie's 'Queen B' attitude**  
**Kim Possible is created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney**  
**This is to (hopefully) prevent the Mouse's lawyers from getting all in a suing tizzy.**  
**And as for the Seuss Estate, there will be no feelings of ill will or resentment.**  
**For this very poem is a parody covered by the First Amendment.**  
**So without further ado,**  
**Here is this treat of a poem, especially for the reader...which is you.**

"How the Rockwaller Stole Christmas"

(PART I)

This is the time of year  
A time of happiness and joy  
Where there is the spreading of good and cheer  
For almost every Middletonian girl and boy

As stated before, almost every young citizen  
Down in Middleton  
Liked Christmas a lot.  
But Bonnie Rockwaller, who lived just next door to the Possibles, did NOT!

She hated how the Possibles celebrated Christmas in their house  
Giving a low growl that would even frighten a small mouse  
Every single day of the accursed Christmas season.  
If you are wondering to try  
To ask the question of why  
She does have her reasons.

And no, it wasn't because her head wasn't screwed on right  
Or that her Country Club Banana boots were too tight  
Or that a probable main reason of all  
Could be that her heart was three sizes too small

No, all she had to do was go back years past  
Of how past Christmases at the Rockwallers sucked when she was a young lass.  
From the hand-me-downs of her sisters to the infamous photo of her crying in Santa's lap  
Those winter "memories", she knew, would be crap  
The only bright spot of her Christmases, if it even would bother  
Would be the gifts given to her from Donald Rockwaller aka her father  
But, alas, this year, her dad's gift would be proven fruitless, of course  
For the Rockwallers are (currently) going through a very tough divorce.

And then there was the part where, a few years ago if one can gleam  
Bonnie starred as an angel in a Nativity scene  
They sang songs such as "Silent Night", "Joy to the World" and similar sounds  
Only problem was that said Nativity scene was played on courthouse grounds  
Some politically-correct people in the audience pointed out, if they can relate,  
That this was a blatant violation of the separation of church and state.  
The Queen, who had enjoyed this play in the past, flew in a rage  
On the Nativity scene stage  
She shocked the audience, her parents, and her fellow singers,  
By giving the politically-correct people two middle fingers

So she stared there on Christmas Eve from her bedroom window,  
Hating the Possibles all the while Middleton was covered in record-setting snow.  
From the lighted windows of their house, Kim was hanging a mistletoe wreath,  
Just in case Ron came, she can kiss him from beneath.

Bonnie couldn't believe  
That today was indeed Christmas Eve  
She continued to growl, her fingers continued drumming  
"I MUST find a way to prevent the Possible Christmas from coming!"  
She stood there, brooded and stewed

For tomorrow, she knew...

(PART II)  
All the Possible girls and boys  
Yes, this includes Ron and Rufus  
They would all rush for their gadgets and toys.  
Including, as Bonnie called him, the blonde-haired doofus.  
She would be rattled and awakened by all the NOISE, NOISE, NOISE!  
All the NOISE! NOISE! NOISE!

That was one thing she hated while trying to sleep in her bed  
On every single Christmas Day  
The continuing screaming sounds of video games being played repeatedly in her head  
Unfortunately for her, it had always been this way.

She'll (that being Kim) call and beep Wade on the new Kimmunicator  
The Tweebs would fly around with their drone, armed with a flamethrower named incinerator  
Joss would buck around with her large mechanical horse, making bucking sounds  
Cousin Larry would do roleplay while playing the latest version of Everlot, a quest to be found  
Kim will also blare the rare $50 Britina CD on her CD player as if she captured the Holy Grail  
Bonnie had been demanding said CD from her mother all month long...but to no avail.  
And as of Ron and Rufus, they will play noisy games to get that high score.  
Like the latest installment of the M-rated gorefest known as Zombie Mayhem IV.  
Oh...the Queen hated that that noise a plenty  
When Ron plays it for hours on end on his PSX720.

To her, this was no fair.  
The comparison of gifts really almost made her tear out her brunette hair.  
She even tried to get her dad, whom was the chief of police, to stop the squeaks and squeals  
While the Possibles raced around on ATVs with 4 wheels.  
Alas, it was no use for her to stop this noise torture from Hell.  
Bonnie felt as if her house was one big jail cell.

As if this were another reason for her to hate on the Possible's holiday moods, to be quite frank  
There was Ron turning up the volume, watching "The Six Tasks of Snowman Hank"  
Oh, if only the Queen had earplugs  
A type that would drown out the warm clink of Possible cocoa-moo mugs

And then the Possibles, young and old  
Will then all sit down to a feast  
And they all feast, feast, FEAST!  
The food from their cabinets and fridge flowed like never-ending gold  
They devour a large Christmas turkey, which was about as big as a 10-pound Beast  
Oh, a Christmas Turkey Beast is a feast  
Bonnie couldn't stand in the very least.  
In the sweets department, there were the famous lemon squares by her Nana  
But all Bonnie got was after the Rockwaller Xmas Dinner was a rotten banana.

And then, the Possibles do something that the Queen hated most of all  
Every Possible in the Possible house, the tall and small.  
Will stand close hand in hand  
With Christmas Bells on their phone apps constantly ringing  
And the Possibles, standing on their property land...  
...they start SINGING! And they'll SING, SING, SING!  
That is what will make her the most feral  
When the Possibles sing their Christmas carols.

And the more Bonnie thought of the Possible-Christmas sing...  
...The more the Queen thought!

She must stop this whole entire thing.  
"Why, for five years, I've put up with it now!"

"I HAVE to stop the Possible's Christmas from coming...but how?"

(PART III)  
As she continued to stare outside  
Bonnie then heard two taps on her door  
The figure came from the hallway, not making an attempt to hide  
It was only her rich boyfriend, Senor Senior Junior, nothing more.  
Junior had come to his first Rockwaller Christmas, being that he was in town  
This was an attempt by Veronica to try to turn her daughter's frown upside-down  
Like Bonnie, his heart was three sizes too small.  
But it was his brain (and musical talent) that was tiny, most of all.

"Oh hey, my rich hottie. Wonder why you're doing here in my place!"

Bonnie said with a slight smile on her face.  
She waited on what her dim BF was trying to say  
"Hey, my love." Junior replied, "I came here for the food and any games that you usually play."

Bonnie scoffed, "Junior, I know that this is your first time, and you're trying  
But I suspect that you may be a be a bit...lying.

And I like that," she continued with a salacious grin.  
For she knew Junior was loaded, a fact she knew he was an instant win.  
Junior said, "My love, I can bring you anything this year, a fact that my father had taught  
I can even buy you a multi-million-dollar yacht."

Bonnie sighed, fading away from her smile  
"Junior, that is all well and good, and I can see..."  
She continued to stare outside the window for a little while  
"...but I got issues with the Possibles' Christmas continuing to mock me."

"Today is Christmas Eve, in case if you're wondering  
Come tumi, I will constantly be irritated by their noises, and that wannabe,  
I am still trying to think on what to do...in this case...pondering...  
I guarantee you, Junior, that she will flaunt her gifts for all the world to see."

Junior then suggested something vile  
"Why not have me dressed as Santa? Like with the coat and hat"  
Replied the oft-complaining man-child  
"I can guarantee you that you can steal their Christmas in a snap."

Then the Queen got an idea. An awful idea.  
The Queen got a wonderful, awful idea.  
(PART IV)

"Junior, I think I know a way."

Bonnie replied with the salacious grin  
"Hear me out on what I have to say!"  
She knew her plan would be as dirty as sin.

"A month ago, my dad arrested a drunk Santa at a mall  
He confiscated the belt, fake beard, hat, boots and all."  
She laughed in her throat.  
But Junior asked "Did he also get the coat?"  
"Oh yes, he did get that well..." Bonnie remembered.  
For she saw that incident in late-November.

Junior still questioned "But where can we get that suit in such short time?"  
"And will it fit this sexy booty of mine?"  
Bonnie said with a wide grin, "Junior, the suit's a perfect fit for you.  
It's in the basement by the way under boxes of old shoes."

"But I don't wanna go down the basement!" Junior whined for a while.  
That was the least of his problems for the overgrown man-child.  
Unlike his dad, he wasn't used to doing a life of crime  
Bonnie scoffed at him, "I'll go first and you'll follow behind."  
Junior whimpered "I hope that I don't look fat in that coat at all."

While his girlfriend held on to her baggy bib-down overall.

So about 30 minutes later, the evil couple found the Santa clothes  
Junior took a deep breath and said, "Let's see how this goes."  
To his amazement, they fit perfectly.  
Right down to the coat, which covered up his muscular belly.  
Bonnie grinned, "What a great and vile trick.

With this coat, fake beard, and hat, you look exactly like St. Nick.

Junior rightly pointed out. "Now that I am dressed as a Santa and that's all glad, ..."  
"...how can we destroy Kim Possible's Christmas so that we can make her sad."

"The solution to that problem is simple." Bonnie said, tenting her fingers  
"We are going to steal them in the middle of the night, and let nothing linger."  
"Contractor style trash bags and sacks are the best method to use  
"They are perfect to take on any trashy weight of abuse.  
"Once we steal all of the Possibles' gifts  
"We're going to jam them into a car and trailer, 'borrowed' from Cruella De Vil, for a lift."

"And then once we get outside the city limits where the elevation is higher.  
"We will then burn all their gifts and food in one great big fire."

Junior gasped at the audacity of this crime  
It would put their relationship to the test  
If they got caught by Team Possible, it surely would result in their arrest.  
Then again, he has some added muscle from HenchCo so he had one less thing to whine

"My love, I am ready to do the stealing with you,  
In case we win, I even reserved a romantic spot on the island for two!  
Just say the word and I can call upon some strong henchmen  
It would make our job easier, with me and you times ten."

"Now all I need to complete the look of fear  
Is that of a reindeer."

Bonnie looked outside her house for any of them, if that is so  
Unfortunately, a reindeer's habitat did not include Colorado  
Just as it so happens, her Pit Bull, Queenie, made his way down the stairs  
He began to drool everywhere  
His look was so fierce and full of hate  
Why the Queen named a male dog a female name, shouldn't be for debate  
But did this stop her? Not at all.  
She also stared at one of the bucks her father killed, mounted on the basement wall  
Bonnie simply said,  
"If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

She instructed Junior to take a saw, duct tape, and some strong thread  
And tied a couple of big horns to Queenie's head.  
Junior asked "So when would be the stealing?  
What would be a perfect time to enter the Possible's main den?"  
Bonnie replied "I got a feeling..."

...That we will strike at ten!"  
"I know of a back alleyway  
That connects to their house  
But we have to be quiet, nothing more to say  
Nothing above the squeak of a mouse.

Agreeing to the plan set, Junior and Bonnie called up HenchCo  
To send in their stealthiest henchmen for at least ten in tow.

(PART V)  
It was now 10pm as Bonnie, Junior and the henchmen started down  
Toward the Possible house, whose inhabitants lay snoring within town.

Despite the fact that they were sleeping, they thought they were protected  
By an exquisite alarm system that would blare a loud sound  
When an intruder would be found  
And he/or she would be detected

Their windows were also dark and the doors were locked  
They made sure an intruder's way out would be blocked  
All the Possibles, especially Kim, were dreaming without a single care  
When the villains came to their house on Middleton Square

The whole evil team snuck to the den at exactly 10 o'clock  
In order to undergo their villainous vice  
Ooooh...stealing Christmas from the Possibles will be quite nice...  
...That is, if they can get through the lock.

"We need to get through this door without causing the plan any harm...  
...If we go in, it would surely set off that alarm.  
"Miss Rockwaller..." the lead henchman said, "...if it may say to suffice"

"This looks like a job for the HenchCo Automatic Disarming Alarm Device!"

The HADAD did it job  
It cracked the code for the alarm and it didn't miss,  
Rendering the Possible's level of protection useless  
But now came the issue of the door, still locked at its knob.  
"Lucky for me, I brought out my hairpin!  
Surely, it would let us in."

Unfortunately for her, the pin broke as a makeshift key  
Grunting, but not deterred, the Queen has a plan B  
She took out Junior's solid-gold limitless credit card  
Junior then whispered, as if he were doing a Sonnet from the Immortal Bard  
"Be careful, my love! That is my rarest card of all  
It's supposed to be used for the World's Richest Mall!"

This time, though, the hack card did work  
(Oh, if she only could invent the dance known as the twerk)  
The villainous team entered quietly into the room  
To begin Operation Villainous Christmas of Doom  
Bonnie gave a wide open smirk, so evil and so blatant  
That it rivaled that of the Prince of Darkness, Satan.  
She then saw all of the Possible stuckings hung in a row.  
"Their stockings..." she grinned, "...are the first things to go!"

She instructed her dim BF to use a magnet for her first method of attack  
It loosened the nails and the stockings immediately fell in the sack


	2. Parts 6-10

(PART VI)  
The bad guys all slithered and snuck with vile smiles most unpleasant

Around the entire den and living room, they took all the Possible presents

Ann's jewelry set and new brain surgeon tools, Kim's new Kimmunicator  
The Tweebs' drone with a flamethrower nicknamed "The Incinerator"  
James' rocket set, Joss's mechanical horse went amiss  
And his latest version of "Fortress"!  
She even took Larry's Bernalus Senator action doll as seen  
To her, it would look even better soaked in gasoline  
But that's not all, no...  
For she had more gifts to steal, though.  
Bonnie wanted to inflict more damage to them.  
To that point, she had Junior steal Ron's PSX720 and "Zombie Mayhem"!

Once the den was taken care of, there was the next phase of the plan.  
The kitchen was the next victim room, if one can understand.  
Junior and the henchmen seemed invincible like the Terminator  
They then began to raid the refridgerator  
They took the Possible's feast  
This included Nana's lemon-squares and even the Christmas Turkey Beast.  
They cleaned out the fridge quickly like The Flash  
They even took the last can of Slim Possible's Montana potato hash.

They took all the toys and food out the open door, not too far.  
To the 'borrowed' trailer hitched on Cruella's 'borrowed' car  
Bonnie giggled with glee  
"Now..." the Queen grinned, "Junior, take the tree!"

Just as Junior did so, she almost made a fatal mistake  
One of the members heard the sound, turned on the light, suddenly awake  
Bonnie gasped and quickly instructed the henchmen to hide.  
Leaving only Junior without a hiding place inside.  
She feared that this would be Kim  
Whom would not be afraid to use all 16 styles of Kung Fu against her and him.  
To her amazement, she saw that it wasn't a Possible who got out of bed.  
But it was a STOPPABLE instead.

(PART VII)  
Hana Stoppable had heard the sound and came to.  
She, at time, was no more than two.  
She was adopted by the Stoppable parents, not a few months sooner  
Ron once even called her "The Intruder"

But her big brother loves her so much  
If one enemy harmed a hair on her, they would DEFINITELY regret that touch

Coming out of bed  
Hana stared at Junior and said:  
Santy Claus? Why are you taking our Christmas tree? Why?  
It almost makes me wanna cry...

Junior, learning from his lessons with Shego  
Knew a perfect lie  
It was to boost his ego  
And to keep their plan alive

"Why, my sweet dear..." the fake Santa fibbed  
"There's a burnt-out light on the tree..if you can see..  
Bonnie smiled, for she taught him to ad-lib  
For it is so  
Junior gave out a big Ho-Ho-Ho  
"I'm taking it back to my workshop up the North Pole  
My elves will work on the tree that also has a huge trunk hole."

Hana did indeed observe the hole in the trunk  
So that her fears would be quickly debunked  
He instructed one of his 'elves' to put the tree in a very large sack.  
"Don't worry, I'll bring the tree right back."

The fib easily fooled the child  
And Junior patted her head.  
He gave her a warm glass of milk, not too mild  
And sent her to bed.

Once Hana left the living room space  
The henchmen, and Bonnie, came out of their hiding place  
She exclaimed "That was extremely close. Now let's finish up the job, you dog

Take the last thing in their house! The yule log!"

Junior took the Possible's log for their fire.  
The HenchCo henchmen left nothing but hooks and bare wire.

(PART VIII)  
It was now quarter to 6.  
Bonnie and Junior were doing their final tricks.  
They had stuffed every last bag and tied it with ties.  
Bonnie gasped, looking at the sunrise.  
"Junior, start the car!  
"We have to make sure the Possible's Christmas will not go far!

And to his intuition  
Junior went into the car, followed by Bonnie, and started the ignition  
The DeVille vehicle sped off from sight  
From the theft of the Possible house that occurred during the night.  
The henchmen's HenchCo automobiles followed as well  
To make sure that everything Possible-related burns in the flames of Hell

About 4,000 feet up outside the city limits of Middleton  
The car came to a stop at such precision.  
Bonnie asked "Junior, do you have the two tanks of gasoline?"  
Junior took out the tanks from the trunk, so that they could be seen  
"They are right here, my love, for it will be brighter  
Once we set the gifts and food on fire."  
The henchmen also got out of the cars too  
To unload the trailer filled with the gifts and food  
They moved the trailer from the DeVil car 1500 feet away  
So that no fatalities or injuries would result that day.

"Wait..." Bonnie paused, stopped and stared,  
"The Britinia CD! That is the only gift to be spared  
If the disc doesn't skip or hinder."

"But the rest of it? Burn it to a single cinder!"

One of the henchmen gave her the gift she wanted the most.  
They have now received their intructions to reduce everything to toast.

"Before you can do that, I must hear...  
...The sound that the Possibles most fear"  
Bonnie insisted with, again, her sexy grin  
"I want to relish my victory, my triumph, my win!"

She was constantly humming

"As we speak, the Possibles are finding out now  
Including Kim, the big, fat redheaded pig-cow  
Their Christmas is not coming.  
That will definitely make up for me being sad  
For all the crappy Christmases I had!"

Junior added, "They're waking up, and their mouth with drop for a minute or two.  
Then all the Possibles in the Possible house will cry boo-hoo!"

(PART IX)

"This is a glorious noise..." grinned Bonnie, "...that we simply must hear.  
Both Bonnie and Junior paused and put a hand to her pierced ear.

The evil couple did hear a sound rising over that heavy snow.  
It indeed started low, then...it started to grow!

To the Evil Couple's shock, the sound from the Possibles wasn't sad.  
This sound was more in the area of...glad!

Every Possible down in the Possible-house  
The tall and the small  
Was singing their carols without any presents at all.

The Queen hadn't stopped the Possible Christmas from arriving, it came.  
Somehow, in the mystery of life, it came all the same.  
And the Queen and Junior, with their boots cold stuck in the snow, stood puzzling  
Puzzling and wondering and mustering

It came without her mother's jewelry case! It came without the wannabe's Kimmunicator!  
It came wihout her dad's rocket set! It came without the Tweeb's Drone Incinerator!

Junior suddenly thought of something his tiny mind hadn't before.  
"Maybe the Possible Christmas...means a little bit...more!"

Bonnie gasped. She hadn't thought of this.  
Of Junior having a change of heart on her evil list.  
"Junior, what the Hell have you been smoking?"

"You really must be truly joking!"  
But Junior gave Bonnie a treasonous reply.  
With a bit of a small sigh

"No, my beautiful brunette! It's the Possible family coming together that is the primary reason  
To celebrate their Christmas season."  
Bonnie growled. She didn't know what to do at this junction.  
Her family, with all of its gossip and intrigue, erred on the side of dysfunction.  
What happened then?  
In an instant and not when?

Through the TRUE meaning of Christmas, Junior's heart grew three sizes that day.  
In a sort of a miraculous way.

But then, from the city, came a loud holler  
The Queen gasped in horror after recognizing that voice:  
BONNIE MARIE ROCKWALLER!

This left her no choice.

(PART X)  
Bonnie sneered, thinking for herself,  
"If you don't have the gumption  
To do a lot of destruction.  
Then I will do the evil deed myself."

She swiped the gas cans away from Junior's hands  
And was about to accomplish her own dastardly evil plans.  
Bonnie, now running, gave an evil cackle  
What she didn't expect was a hard-charging tackle  
From the 'redheaded pig-cow' she had called Kim moments ago  
The gasoline went onto the DeVille car to and fro.  
"Now, Tweebs!" the world-saver yelled, tackling her rival in the attack  
Both Jim and Tim freed the drone from its prison sack.  
With the flamethrower as its primary weapon, its target in sight.  
It breathed fire on the gas-covered DeVille car, ready to ignite.  
The DeVille Car blew up in a blaze of glory  
Of twisted Detroit (actually UK) metal and steel (and thankfully, things that are not gory)  
The HenchCo henchmen, seeing this destruction  
Tried to get out of here, wishing they had jobs in construction.  
But almost all of their vans stalled out and didn't move, to their dismay.  
Ron and Rufus has loosened their air from their tires, and Rufus said OK!

"Bonnie...you should know better than that in this sitch!"  
" Of all the evil things you have done and all the dirty pranks that you have set,  
This is the most wrongsick of all, you evil witch!"  
Growled Kim, wresting with the brunette.

"K, it's no fair of what you and your fam are doing.

Living next door to me, and enjoying Christmas while I stare out of the window, losing!"  
Kim then replied, "Then why don't you move out?

Before I force you on me my puppy-dog pout!"  
And she did make the PDP

Bonnie covered her eyes, not wanting to see.

Not literally, Kim gave Bonnie a black eye.  
Thankfully, Hana told Ron about Junior's flat-faced lie.  
As if the Christmas Day started off worse on Bonnie, for sure  
She then tripped and fell into a pigsty filled with manure.

What Bonnie didn't know was that Junior, finding the meaning of Christmas came through.  
He now has the strength of 50 henchmen, plus two.  
With his heart hadn't felt quite so tight.  
Junior, Ron, and Rufus. all loaded up the only active HenchCo van in the morning light.  
The one minivan whose tires were not slashed  
Bonnie screamed as Kim cuffed her rival behind her back, the former's reputation now gashed.

Junior descended down toward Middleton eating crumpets  
And Ron blew out a charging tune on the top of the van from his shofar trumpet.

Everyone went back into Middleton  
And went back to the Possible abode and released the toys.  
To Joss, Cousin Larry, and the Twin Possible Boys  
Junior brought back Ann's jewelry box and Kim's new model Kimmunicator.  
The drone carried toys to the den with its' now-closed incinerator.  
Larry was especially delighted a lot  
When he received his versions of Fortress and Everlot  
He even jumped through the hall on a football  
That Junior gave him back both his Bernalus Senator action doll

Everyone, except for Bonnie, brought everything back, including the food and feast.  
And to the youngest Rockwaller's shock and disgrace  
Adding a banana-cream pie to her face.  
Junior even...carved the Christmas Turkey Beast.

Though Kim interrupted the festivities and said,  
"You know, Junior, both you and Bonnie will be serving time in prison instead.

"The police are still going to arrest you for the robbery that you two performed last night  
And of course, they are going to read you the Miranda Right  
You still did the crime  
You still are going to have to do the time.  
As for Bon-Bon, the School Board will decide your fate, you stupid clod  
And also for your position on the MHS Cheer Squad.

So, Bonnie and Junior were led away in the wagon, facing their stupid decision  
Of doing this crime that would defintely lead them to prison  
"Now..." the driver said in a familar voice. "...you two have done well as so  
You especially, Miss Rockwaller, have obeyed "The Villain Code"  
Both Junior and Bonnie smiled with delight, for they recogized his evil demenanor  
The driver took off his mask, revealing to be Senor Senior Senior

For Bonnie's relationship with Junior, everything was forgiven.  
When Junior gave her a wad of $500,000 rolled up in fresh crisp Benjamins  
"You have chosen your mate wisely, young lady,  
Except for the fact that my son suffered a good gaffe  
But no matter, when the weather is sunny or shady  
We shall all practice our evil laughs!"

And they all laughed in the wagon for sport  
While Senior took them on helicopter to the island from the airport.

THE END


End file.
